Clocks in Nightmares and Confessions
by musicalauthor0510
Summary: He's racing to save her, to change what he's set in motion. Warning! Character death (sorta) T for language (I think, just to be safe) and blood


**A little something I thought up after a weird nightmare-esque dream I had. I had been reading Soul Eater the day before and this little idea popped into my head. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Soul Eater, and the only thing I own are the little ideas bouncing around in my head :3**

**P.S. Sorry if there's a weird thing with the font about two thirds of the way through. Copy and pasting from Google-Docs did that _**

He's racing against the clock, praying with every ounce of faith he's ever had that whatever higher power is out there _that she will not die tonight_.

He'd messed up; really, really messed up. He made Black Star look like a fucking genius, with the mistake he made tonight, _and it might very well cost her life_.

It'd started with a particularly grueling meister-only training session, and while he understood that she needed to train on her own, he never liked the idea of her becoming stronger without him, of her leaving him behind in a cloud of dust, _and his insecurities are what led them to ruin._

She'd come home, and he'd already been pissy, but she'd started going on and on about how much she'd improved and how she took down Black Star in hand to hand today in record time, and he'd huffed and said "I can take down Black Star faster than that in my sleep," just to ruin her good mood because he didn't want her to realize she was getting better and stronger and _she didn't need him anymore_.

He hadn't gotten a Maka-Chop this time, though, just pure anger and frustration and sadness, a wonderful little cocktail that just begged for him to take a sip; so he did, and he rolled his eyes at her, _and he hurt her on purpose because he didn't want her to leave (fucked up logic, he knows)_.

They fought and fought and he ended it with "Well, if you're so much stronger, why do you even stick around, Maka?! It's not like you need me to take care of you anymore!" and she'd stared at him with wide eyes and suddenly she was crying because he'd just told her, in her mind, that he was tired of carrying her _and she thought he didn't want her anymore._

She didn't come home after school today, and when he'd gone to find her, he'd been intercepted by their group of friends and they'd told him _she'd taken a mission on her own_.

It's his fault, his fault she took one of the most dangerous missions available, determined to prove herself, her pride taking over, distracting from the hurt he'd caused, _pride that would get her killed because he'd practically sent her away_.

If she were in her normal, calmer state of mind she'd know this was _a suicide mission, and he knows he's just handed her the knife with his own stupid insecurities._

So he's racing against time, praying she's alright, and _there's blood EVERYWHERE. _

_He can't tell what's hers, what's the kishin's. There's so much blood, but somehow she's still standing, barely. She's swaying, unsteady on her feet, one hand braced against the brick siding of an old building. The kishin is slouched, baring stained teeth at her, blood dripping from it's maw and claws, blood that he knows is hers. Her right arm is pressed tight against her stomach, and he sees the blood seeping through her clothing and glove. She's seriously wounded, and if this fight doesn't end soon, there won't be enough blood left in her. He's running, and the kishin's long, purple tongue darts out to taste her sweat and blood in the air, grinning maliciously at his meister. But he won't let it take her. He refuses. She's determined, but her pride won't do shit for her now. It'll only push her to the brink, and she'll fall into the abyss. If she does, he's not sure he'll be able to pull her out again, and that terrifies him._

"Maka!"

_He screams for her, just as the kishin darts forward. Maka turns, and he curses himself for distracting her, as claws swipe for her. She manages to dodge the blunt of the attack, THANK DEATH, but it's not enough to get her completely in the clear. Claws scrape across the already mauled flesh of her torso and she screams as she falls back and he catches her in one arm, the other forming a scythe just in time to swipe at the kishin and force it back._

"Damnit, Maka! You hold on, you hear me! You're strong, and you have to survive this!"

_She's staring up at him wide eyed and he's holding her close as he attempts to fend off the kishin's suddenly frenzied attack. He's presenting a challenge and the kishin doesn't like it. Maka's breathing heavy, but there's a sudden glint in her eye. Now that he's here, she doesn't have to do this alone. He immediately understands._

_He transforms._

_They take down the kishin in record time._

_But she's still not okay._

"Maka, we need to get you patched up, as soon as poss-"

_And he's falling and she's falling and he's transforming again to catch her just in time, as her emerald eyes lose focus and she's incoherent, unconscious, and he's running again. He's racing against time once more._

_And it's all his fault._

_His fault._

_His fault._

_And he doesn't make it in time._

_The clock beats him._

_And it's all his fault._

* * *

He wakes to a sharp, heart wrenching, piercing scream, and realizes it's his own. He's drenched in sweat, and his sheets are a tangled mess around his form, and his breathing is heavy.

Maka's bursting through his bedroom door and he's staring at her in awe and thank Death it was a dream. He can't lose her. And he doesn't plan to. He's off his bed in seconds and crossing his room in record time. She seems confused, up until the moment he yanks her into his embrace and his lips smash down onto hers and it's all so clear.

He needs her. More than anything.

And she needs him, too, and that's okay because that's why they work.

They need each other.

And she's responding to his kiss and the nightmare is fading away in his memory and she's pulling away and telling him the one thing he's always wanted to hear.

"I'm here, and I love you, and I need you. Your soul is mine, Soul Eater."

And he's grinning cheekily and pressing a kiss to her jaw and pulling her tighter against him (if that's even possible) and says, "You can have more than my soul, Maka. And I need you, too. I love you more than anything and I'm so glad you're here. Your soul is mine, too, Maka."

And she's poking him in the ribs for the teasingly perverted comment, but kissing him again for the rest and they're moving to the bed and he's not going to worry about time or anything like that because she's safe and she's his and he's hers and he's not going to mess that up anytime soon.


End file.
